


死にゆくまでの契約を

by joro2



Series: 契約 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: Chapter 1　及川一人称Chapter 2　岩泉一人称オリジナルキャラクター（複数）と及川に恋愛及び性的関係があったことへの言及があります。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pixivに投稿した作品をAO3に再掲します。

1  
　高校の卒業式、岩ちゃんに告白した。俺も岩ちゃんも東京の大学に行くけど、違う大学で、今までみたいに近所に暮らすこともない。岩ちゃんは真剣に答えてくれた。そういう意味でお前とは付き合えないって。そうだね、わかってたよ。  
　そこから2年も岩ちゃんに会わなかった。俺が避けたんだ、だって顔を見たら、冷静じゃいられない。

　中学生になって女の子に告白されて、嬉しくって、舞い上がって、付き合ったんだけど、なんだか違うなって思って、結局別れた。高校生になっても、告白されることが多かったし、そのうちの何人かと付き合ったけど、誰と付き合っても、なんでこんなに違和感があるんだろ、って思った。ああ、バレーなら、みんなに合わせてトスあげるのは得意なんだ、コミュニケーションとるのも結構得意なんだよ。  
　俺には天賦の才能ってやつはない、突出した技術もない。あるのは向上心と負けたくない、勝ちたいっていう執念だ。そのためにやれることを続ける。ずっと、俺の持てる力を全部使う。  
　確かに中学生のころは一人で何でもやらなきゃって所はあったけど、岩ちゃんに一人でやってんじゃない、バレーは6人みんなでやってんだって、怒られて、目が覚めた。そうだよ、俺一人で勝てないんだったら、周りの人と勝てるようにすればいい。岩ちゃんのスパイクが勝利の道を切り開くなら、俺は最高のトスを岩ちゃんに送ろう。  
　それで、バレーの方は切磋琢磨して、技術を身に着けた、って手ごたえがある。もちろん、もっと上を見て、もっと力をつけたい。  
　それがなんだか、恋人って付き合いになると、なんでうまくいかないんだろ。相手の様子や調子を見て、合わせるのは今まで訓練してきて、できるはずなんだ。でもいつも違う。  
　あーあ、岩ちゃんにでもかまってもらおう、って思って、岩ちゃんさあ、って話しかけに行ったら、彼女とうまくいってないからって俺のところに来るのいい加減やめろ、って言われてさ、なんで俺のことそんなにわかるのって茶化したら、お前がワンパターンすぎる、いつも同じことしてるんだよ、って言われた。  
　ショックだよ、岩ちゃんにそんなこと言われるなんて、俺が彼女の話したら、興味なさそうにしてたくせに。でも、ちょっと嬉しかったりする。だって、俺のことどうでもいいって態度してるけど、岩ちゃんは俺のこと見てるんだから。俺がかまってよ、って岩ちゃんに言葉を投げかければ、岩ちゃんは全力で返してくれる。まあ、それが全力で投げられたバレーボールだったり、全力のこぶしだったり（一応手加減はされてるよ）、全力の罵倒だったりするけどさ。でも最高のトスをあげたら、最高のスパイクを決めて、全力で返してくるのが岩ちゃんだ。  
　とにかく、岩ちゃんにそうやって言われてみて、納得した。いつも、この人じゃない、あの人でもない、なんか違うなって思ってたから、今回も違うんだなってことがしっくりきた。

　そうだよ、だって岩ちゃんじゃないんだし。

　そこまで思って愕然とした。  
　そうだ、それだ、岩ちゃんじゃないんだ。バレーに触れる前のずっと幼い時から一緒にいるからわかんなかったんだけど、俺には岩ちゃんが一番しっくりくる。付き合うのは女の子だってずっと思ってた。でもその前提を抜いて考えてみたら、俺には岩ちゃんしかいないじゃん。  
　そこから、どうしようか、同性ってそもそも付き合えるのか、常識外れだ、周りの人はなんていうだろう、そもそも岩ちゃんは俺のことどう考えてるんだろう、っていろいろ悩んでた時期もあったんだけど、諸々の不安よりも離れるさみしさが勝って、告白した。結局岩ちゃんに振られちゃったんだけど。  
　途方に暮れた。大学生になって、一人じゃさみしくって誰かにすがって、岩ちゃんの代わりにしてきた。男も女もどうでもよかった。だってみんな岩ちゃんじゃない。

　心も体も岩ちゃんを要求する。岩ちゃんに抱かれたい、岩ちゃんを抱きたい。  
　夜になったら、髪型と服装を変える。全然知らない相手に会いに行く。自分も相手もゴムをつけるのは必須。万が一、動けなくなってもいいように休日の前夜に合わせる。慎重に、でもやめることはできない。まじめに誰かほかの人と付き合おうと試行錯誤した時期もあったけど、だめだった。岩ちゃんじゃないから。

　熱くて、全身に力が入らない。反射で腰が動き、背が跳ねる。全力疾走した時みたいに息が乱れて、声が押し出される。口は開きっぱなしでよだれが垂れる。鼻水も涙も出て顔はめちゃくちゃだ。苦しくて、気持ちがいい。

　岩ちゃんはどうしたって振り向いてくれない。

　2年も避けてたし、会わなかったけど、岩ちゃんとはたまにメールして、ごくたまに電話する。これが幼馴染の正常な距離だろうか。それでもメールが来る時はうれしくて、すぐに返信するし、電話も1コールで出る。岩ちゃんは呆れたように暇なのかと言う。俺は冗談めかして、俺、岩ちゃんのこと大好きなんだよ、と返すと、そうかよと気のない返事が返ってくる。本当に大好きなんだよ、岩ちゃん。

　時々考える。もしもの世界だ。岩ちゃんが俺にこたえてくれたら。抱かれるときは、ベッドじゃなくて布団がいいな。バスタオルを敷いて多少液体がたれてもいいように。岩ちゃんに触れてほしい。指が首筋を伝って、鎖骨を撫でて、乳首をつねって。腕をさすって、指先を口に含んで。脇腹をくすぐって、へそをかすめて、足の付け根をなぞって。太ももをすべらせて、ふくらはぎを軽く押して、足の指を甘噛みして。全身触ったら、キスがほしい、舌を優しく触れさせて、丁寧に全身全部、お願い岩ちゃん、もっとほしい。もっと直接触れて、内臓まで全部。  
　食い尽くされたら、今度は俺の番だよ。岩ちゃんの体全部に触れて、気持ちよくさせたい。隅から隅まで触れてじっと観察して、好きなところ全部覚えて、呼吸を合わせて、岩ちゃんがとにかく気持ちいいように。どこがいい？軽く触れるだけ？それとももっと強く？安心したい、それとも刺激的なほうがいい？顔を見たい？うつぶせの方がいいの？そういえば、俺は布団が好きだけど、もしかして岩ちゃんはベッドのほうがいいのかな。大丈夫だよ、時間をかけるから、必要なものは用意するよ。

2  
　失敗した。体調悪いときは休んでなきゃいけないってわかってるけど、その夜はどうしても一人じゃだめだった。いつものように出かけていったのはいいけど、相性が悪かったのかうまく気持ちよくなれなかった。消化不良のまま、シャワー浴びた後に湯冷めしたのか、夜風にあたって帰ったのがよくなかったのか、家に帰ってきてからやたら寒気がする。背中が冷えて、頭がぼうっとする。嫌な兆候だ。さっさと布団に入って目をつぶった。  
　起きたら寝汗をかいて、だるいし、頭が重い。のろのろと起き上がって、携帯を見るととっくに昼間だ。ああ、休日でよかった。あと、岩ちゃんから着信が2回に留守電が1件。珍しい。

　岩ちゃんに電話をかけたら、めちゃくちゃ心配してた。今朝、岩ちゃんは電話くれて、俺は無意識に電話に出たみたいだ。けど全然返事がないから、おかしいと思ったみたい。まあ、そうだね、いますごい鼻声だし、何度もせき込んでるし、寒いよ。  
　そう言ったら、岩ちゃんは、お前の家どこだ、すぐ行くから布団入ってろ、と言って電話を切ってしまった。会いたくないな。

　岩ちゃんは1時間後に俺の家に来た。本当は絶対に住んでるところを言いたくなかった。大学でもほとんどの人に教えてないし。岩ちゃんと会うのが怖い。でも、もう2年もたったんだから、平気だよ、っていう気持ちもあった。いいよね、もう言ったってさ、ってね。  
　住所を口頭で説明しただけでわかるだろうか、と心配だった。岩ちゃんは途中で道に迷ったみたい。ここ、わかりづらいよね。俺も初日はわからなくて、だいぶ時間かかったんだよ。そんなことを言いかけて、せき込んで全部言えなかった。岩ちゃんは玄関で出迎えた俺をすぐに布団に押し込んで、今はしゃべんなくていいから、寝てろ、と言って、床にずり落ちていた布団を俺にかけた。うちに来る途中で買ったのか、飲み物やゼリーを冷蔵庫に詰め込んでいる。ついこの間、食糧調達したから、冷蔵庫は野菜とか肉とかいろいろ入ってるけど、岩ちゃんは器用に隙間を見つけては食品を入れる。あ、アイスだ。岩ちゃんそれちょうだい。

　溶けかけてるけど、ひんやりと冷たいアイスが火照った体に心地よい。会ったのは久しぶりだというのに、高校生の頃みたいなやり取りをしてるのがおかしい。俺が弱ってるとき、岩ちゃんは俺に甘い。アイスを食べ終えて布団に入ると、気分はだいぶ良くなった。咳も出るし、だるいけど、気持ちはすごく楽だ。岩ちゃんがいるからだ。今なら岩ちゃんと向き合うことができるかもしれない。俺はバレーの雑誌を読んでる岩ちゃんに声をかけた。  
「岩ちゃん、どうして今日来たの。いつもは心配しても直接会いに来なかったのに」  
　俺がそう言ったら、岩ちゃんはものすごく呆れた顔をした。  
「逃げて避けてたのは、お前の方だろ。俺が聞いても絶対住所教えなかっただろ」  
「そうだけど、でもしょうがないじゃん、振られたダメージが大きかったんだから」  
　ちょっと茶化して言ってみたら、岩ちゃんはため息をついた。  
「及川、人の話は最後まで聞けよ、別に俺はお前を振ったわけじゃない」  
　一瞬、俺は岩ちゃんが何を言ってるのかわからなかった。振ったわけじゃない？  
「何、どういうこと、俺とは付き合えないって言ったじゃん」  
「そうだよ、お前が考えてるような付き合いはできない。キスもその先もある付き合いってやつはできないけど、お前のそばにいることはできる。お前のことを考えて、将来のことをお前と一緒に見ることなら」  
「要するに親友でいようってこと。それ俺のこと振ってるのと同じだよ。余計な同情なんかいらないよ」  
　俺は困惑しながら、むっとした気持ちもあった。なんかそれ、都合のいい関係ってやつじゃない。俺が持て余してるのはセックス込みの恋愛感情で、おままごとの恋愛ごっこじゃない。  
　そう言うと、岩ちゃんは怒ったような顔をした。言ってることが全然伝わってない、って言うけど、俺だって岩ちゃんの言いたいことが全然わからないよ。  
「親友の顔をして、そのうち岩ちゃんに彼女ができたよ、なんて俺は嫌だよ、見たくない」  
「俺は彼女がほしいと思ったことはない。誰かと付き合うのはできない、そういう性質だ。けど、及川、お前と一緒にいることは想像ができるし、やってみようと思える」  
「何それ、彼女ができるまで俺をとっておいて、彼女できたら捨てるってこと」  
「ちげーよ、いくらなんでもそんなひどいことやるわけねーだろ。俺だってずっと考えてきたんだよ、一番気にかけてるやつは及川しかいないし、多分この先、及川以上のやつなんていない。お前の望んでるようなことはできないが」  
　岩ちゃんは言葉を探してるみたいだ。  
「セックスとか？」  
「……そうだよ、あんま言うなよ、気まずいから。でもそういうの抜きで、ただ一緒にいるってことなら」  
「ずっといてくれるの」  
　岩ちゃんは、俺のこと振ってないって、本当にそう言ってるの？  
　俺は感情がぐちゃぐちゃにかきまぜられたみたいだ。それ、信じていいの。セックスしないけど、付き合うって意味わかんないじゃん。そんなことできるの。  
「今まで、幼馴染でいた時だってそうだったろ。それを約束するかしないか、それだけの違いだ」  
「本当に？嘘だったら俺もう二度と立ち上がれない。ねえ、本当に信じていいの、ずっとっていつまで」  
　投げやりな俺の言葉に、岩ちゃんはいつだって全力で返す。そうだね、岩ちゃんはそういう人だよ。けど、こんなこと信じられない。  
「お前が望む限りだ」  
「それだと、生きてる限り俺といることになるよ、俺とずっといて、誰とも恋人にならなくて、俺とだけ特別ってことだよ、わかってるの」  
「わかってる」  
「それなら、約束して岩ちゃん」  
「約束だ。及川、お前、今度は逃げるなよ」  
　本当なの、嘘じゃないの、ねえ、信じていいの、岩ちゃん。


	2. Chapter 2

1  
　俺には恋愛ってやつはよくわからない。恋人ってのは、一緒に遊ぶ友達とか、部活のやつらとかとは違って、一線を画す特別な一人ってやつらしい。誰かに特別に情熱を注いで、運が良ければその誰かと付き合って、体を明け渡して、でも何かの事情で冷めたら別れて、しばらくしたらまた別の誰かに夢中になる。そういう感覚がよくわからない。俺はそういう性質じゃない。誰かと体込みで付き合うってのができないし、しない。人はたくさんいて、そのうち友達になったり、知り合いになったりならなかったり、ただそれだけだ。要は特別な一人を好きになる、という感覚がよくわからないし、好きな人ができて、月日が過ぎたらまた別の誰かを好きになるって感覚も全然わからない。  
　俺の中で特例は及川だ。及川は覚えていないだろうが、中学2年のころだったと思う。部活がなくて、及川の家で豆の筋を二人でとってた。及川の母さんに、夕食に出すから手伝いなさい、って渡されたものだ。俺たちは昔から二人まとめて夕食を食べることが多かった。そのあと、及川の母さんが働きに出たから減ったけど、あのころはそういうことがよくあった。  
　それで、二人して豆の筋を取ってた。そういえば、芋とか人参とかアイロンとか掃除機とか、とにかくよく手伝わされたな、自分でやれるように、って言われてた。今の一人暮らしで役立ってるから御の字だ。  
　とにかく二人して下ごしらえしてたんだよ。それで、リビングでテレビがついてた。確かドラマか何かがやってて、ドラマの中で母親が一人でご飯の支度をしてるってのを聞いてた。そしたら、及川がこれ二人でやっちゃえば早いよね、って言い出した。  
　それで俺が考えてたのは、俺と及川と二人でやればいいじゃないか、ってことだ。そのほうが早いな。何にも疑問に思わなかった。  
　続けて及川は、俺、将来はいい旦那さんになれるな、と浮かれたように言った。ちょうどそのころ及川には彼女がいた。俺はむしろ及川が誰か俺じゃないやつを思い浮かべたのに驚いた。俺はもうその頃からずっと及川以外を思い浮かべることなんてできなかった。  
　俺がどう思ってるかなんて、及川は知らないだろう。知らない間にいろんなやつと付き合って、別れていく。もし俺が好きだって言ったら、付き合えるのか？性別を抜きにしても、俺は世間一般の付き合いってやつはできない。付き合ってやっぱり岩ちゃんとは違ったよごめん、って今までのやつと同じように言われるのか。俺にはあいつが一番だ。けど、及川はそうじゃないだろ。  
　幼馴染なんだから、セットで物事を考えるのは当たり前だって言ってきたやつもいたな、でも俺はどうでもいい人間とはいられねえ。及川じゃなかったらたとえ幼馴染でも一緒にいられない。そういうことだ。

　高校の卒業式のときに、及川が告白してきた。まず驚いて、次に、付き合ってほしいって、何するんだ、って聞いた。告白してきた相手に聞くにはあまりほめられた聞き方じゃない。でも、及川にはそのくらい率直に聞いてもいいだろ。  
　及川は、一般の男女がするみたいに、手をつないだり、キスしたり、その先もしたい、と言う。俺にはキスでギリギリだし、その先は無理だ。そういう付き合いはできない、そういうのじゃなくて、と言いかけたら、及川は、そっか、と言って、さっさと行ってしまった。おい、話は最後まで聞けよ。  
　俺の中で、人の区別は、及川と家族とバレー部とその他大勢だ、お前は及川なんだから、特例だ。もし付き合うなら、今までの接し方でいくか、何か別のやり方を一から新しく模索する必要がある。俺は肉体関係ってやつはできないし、かと言って、及川が誰かとそういう関係になるのは嫌だ。  
　及川は俺を徹底的に避けた。直接会わないし、引っ越し先を言わない。電話とメールはたまにある。冗談交じりで好きだと言う。

2  
　いろいろあって、及川と付き合うことになった。俺は半信半疑で、及川が何を考えてるんだかよくわからない。及川の体調がよくなって、及川は、そういえば俺岩ちゃんの家にいったことない、と言い出した。お前が避けてたからだろ、とは思ったが、それは言わずに、暇なら来るかと誘ってみた。  
　及川は部屋に入って、あ、岩ちゃんの部屋だ、と言って、一通り見て回った。及川の部屋と変わらず、狭いワンルームだから、見るところもそれほどない。及川は満足したのか、きょろきょろとあたりを見るのはやめた。俺のそばまで来て、手を差し出す。  
「なんだよ」  
「恋人っぽいことがしたい、っていう及川さんからのかわいいお誘いだよ」  
　ウインク付きで寒いセリフを言うので、とっさにバレーボールを投げたくなったが、病み上がりの人間には酷かと思い直して、どつくだけにした。いってえ、ひどい岩ちゃん、と喚く及川の手を取って、握りしめると、及川は信じられないものを見たような顔をする。  
　しばらく手をつないで、並んで座って、なんだか改まると、照れくさいものがある、と思っていたら、突然及川は、セックスにトラウマでもあるのと聞いてくる。そういうんじゃなくて、単にしないだけだ、そういう性質だ、と答えを返すと、及川はよくわかんない、と困惑する。これがバレーだったら、岩ちゃんと息合わせることできるし、考えてることもわかるのに、今は全然わからない、と不満げだ。そりゃあ、バレーは何年もかけてできたことだし、恋愛ってやつはまだ一週間しかしてない。またこれから何年もかけてやっていったらいいだろ。  
　そう言うと、及川はじっと俺を見て、そう、何年かは俺といてくれるんだ、と機嫌を直したようだった。というか、ずっと俺といると言った割には、それを全然信じてないんだな。  
　ただ、俺の方も及川が、やっぱり違った、岩ちゃんごめんね、と言い出してもおかしくないとは思う。そう言う及川をそばでずっと見てきたから、簡単に想像できる。  
　それでも、俺も及川も、そばにいることを決めたんだから、それでいい。あとのことは考えてもわからない。今は、お腹すいた、と呻く及川をどうにかすることが先だ。及川、飯作るんだから、手を貸せ、二人でやれば早いだろ。


End file.
